Talk:Underdome gameplay mechanics
Could "hot potato" have to do with grenades? The Deep 1 18:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) If you look through the dlc2_gd_Colosseum_gameRules.int in your 2Kgames\Gearbox Software\Borderlands\WillowGame\Localization\INT, there's a list of all the "maxims" that were supposed to be in the game. Apart from all the ones you get naturally (and the Hot Potato one mentioned), there are also: Fog of War Gas Attack Hop Frogs Kill Skills Meteor Shower Storm Chaser as other "maxims" that I personally haven't experienced ingame. I just checked the second trailer on the official Mad Moxxi site, and when they are flashing some icons, Hot Potato is mentioned, yet it hasn't been activated.Raven6666 02:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The Enemy Damage column uses a shield icon, and the Enemy Shields column uses a muzzle flash icon. I'm assuming one of these is wrong 22:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) simply an observation but i have seen midget shotgunners in the gun wave. then in loot, you can only get loot (far as i know) if you have a sniper with the skill that has a chance for the enemies to drop items. Close Combat: Players will be less accurate, but will do much more damage.- also effects enemies. penalty box edit- soldiers can drop their turret and that can be targeted, and it can deal damage to enemies too. other skills dont work from there.... least i havent tried them with any succes. -Crazyross Wave summaries: On the regular page of this article, a portion of text has a strike through it. It covers the time one has to hit enter after completeling a boss wave while they or team mates have a regeneration ability. I have found that while the screen with the summary of kills is open, I can still regenerate both shield and health during this time and I have not found a limit, or at least my regenerations fill their respective bars before a set timer forces the waves to continue. I'll check on it. ( 08:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)) :ty. 18:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Vampire Maxim? What happens if you go into a Vampire match with health regen? Cancels out? 00:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : I have not yet tried a maximum health regen build just to challenge Vampire, but as far as my usual builds go, Vampire will still drain faster. 13:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe it could be helpful to mention that Vampire is really like adding negative points to health regen? If I equip items that add points to health regen then the rate at which my health drops slows significantly. Like the commenter above me, I haven't had enough health regen bonuses to completely counteract Vampire to the point where I wasn't losing health. So health regen doesn't quite cancel it out, but does make surviving the Vampire effect much easier. Goken222 (talk) 11:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Bessie Bessie is affected but the amount is negligable. I'll try to get a screenshot on my next run later today. Laserblasto 18:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Items Falling Glitch More often than not, one or two of the three items that drop at the end of the round will get stuck somewhere higher up the tower, usually near the top where it's impossible to reach. No biggie, but should be added as a side note so players know that three items always spawn, but can get stuck and become inaccessable. 00:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Easy completetion of underdome If the host is low level, all the enemies will be as well. With a level 2 host, enemies are level 12. That's the easiest way I've found to do this. I wasn't sure where to put this so I threw it here. If this is already on here, I appologize, but I thought I'd share my knowledge. Eridian Weapons on Weapon Challenges According to the page, "Eridian weapons don't seem to be included." I know that there's no such thing as an Eridian Weapon Challenge, but does this also mean that damage from Eridian weapons are not reduced during Weapon Challenges? I'm asking this because the thing about the rocket launcher challenge has already been explicitly explained, but not Eridian weapons. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 09:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Enemy Levels Are enemy levels always set based on player level? If so, is it host or highest level player? Since the only "mission" is classified as level 15, I'm assuming it's one of those. If so, I think that should be added somewhere. --King Starscream (talk) 19:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC)